Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a centrifugal compressor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a centrifugal compressor with surge control.
Background Information
A chiller system is a refrigerating machine or apparatus that removes heat from a medium. Commonly a liquid such as water is used as the medium and the chiller system operates in a vapor-compression refrigeration cycle. This liquid can then be circulated through a heat exchanger to cool air or equipment as required. As a necessary byproduct, refrigeration creates waste heat that must be exhausted to ambient or, for greater efficiency, recovered for heating purposes. A conventional chiller system often utilizes a centrifugal compressor, which is often referred to as a turbo compressor. Thus, such chiller systems can be referred to as turbo chillers. Alternatively, other types of compressors, e.g. a screw compressor, can be utilized.
In a conventional (turbo) chiller, refrigerant is compressed in the centrifugal compressor and sent to a heat exchanger in which heat exchange occurs between the refrigerant and a heat exchange medium (liquid). This heat exchanger is referred to as a condenser because the refrigerant condenses in this heat exchanger. As a result, heat is transferred to the medium (liquid) so that the medium is heated. Refrigerant exiting the condenser is expanded by an expansion valve and sent to another heat exchanger in which heat exchange occurs between the refrigerant and a heat exchange medium (liquid). This heat exchanger is referred to as an evaporator because refrigerant is heated (evaporated) in this heat exchanger. As a result, heat is transferred from the medium (liquid) to the refrigerant, and the liquid is chilled. The refrigerant from the evaporator is then returned to the centrifugal compressor and the cycle is repeated. The liquid utilized is often water.
A conventional centrifugal compressor basically includes a casing, an inlet guide vane, an impeller, a diffuser, a motor, various sensors and a controller. Refrigerant flows in order through the inlet guide vane, the impeller and the diffuser. Thus, the inlet guide vane is coupled to a gas intake port of the centrifugal compressor while the diffuser is coupled to a gas outlet port of the impeller. The inlet guide vane controls the flow rate of refrigerant gas into the impeller. The impeller increases the velocity of refrigerant gas, generally without changing pressure. The diffuser increases the refrigerant pressure without changing the velocity. The motor rotates the impeller. The controller controls the motor, the inlet guide vane and the expansion valve. In this manner, the refrigerant is compressed in a conventional centrifugal compressor. The inlet guide vane is typically adjustable and the motor speed is typically adjustable to adjust the capacity of the system. In addition, the diffuser may be adjustable to further adjust the capacity of the system. The controller controls the motor, the inlet guide vane and the expansion valve. The controller can further control any additional controllable elements such as the diffuser.
When the pressure behind the compressor is higher than the compressor outlet pressure, the fluid tends to reverse or even flow back in the compressor. As a consequence, the pressure will decrease, inlet pressure will increase and the flow reverses again. This phenomenon, called surge, repeats and occurs in cycles. The compressor loses the ability to maintain the peak head when surge occurs and the entire system becomes unstable. A collection of surge points during varying compressor speed or varying inlet guide vane angle is called a surge line. In normal conditions, the compressor operates in the right side of the surge line. However, during startup/emergency shutdown, the operating point will move towards the surge line because flow is reduced. If conditions are such that the operating point approaches the surge line, flow recirculation occurs in the impeller and diffuser. The flow recirculation, which causes flow separation, will eventually cause a decrease in the discharge pressure, and flow from suction to discharge will resume. Surging can cause the compressor to overheat to the point at which the maximum allowable temperature of the unit is exceeded. Also, surging can cause damage to the thrust bearing due to the rotor shifting back and forth from the active to the inactive side. This is defined as the surge cycle of the compressor.
Therefore, techniques have been developed to control surge. See for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-263796.